


How the Drama Club Made Laura Say I Love You to Carmilla For the First Time

by churchofyourcurves



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofyourcurves/pseuds/churchofyourcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Laura says ‘I love you’ to Carmilla she’s lying on a cot in the medical office. Well, technically she sings it. In falsetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Drama Club Made Laura Say I Love You to Carmilla For the First Time

The first time Laura says ‘I love you’ to Carmilla she’s lying on a cot in the medical office. Well, technically she sings it. In falsetto. LaFontaine and Carmilla are hovering over her while Perry is tidying up all the medical equipment that Carmilla knocked aside in her rush and all of them freeze. LaF and Perry both sneak a look towards Carmilla whose only reaction is a slight grimace.

Laura, for her part, is still wonderfully blissed out with a dreamy smile on her face.

“What’s wrong with her?” Carmilla’s voice sounds strained but no one dares to comment on it.

“It looks like her serotonin levels are off the charts,” LaF says and then clarifies, “That’s the neurotransmitter that controls your mood.”

“I know what serotonin is,” Carmilla snaps, “I’m not an idiot. Why is she like this?” Laura puts her hand on Carmilla’s face, patting her cheek while mooning over her. Carmilla captures her hand and holds it instead, eyes trained on LaFontaine.

“Well she did mention seeing if the drama club could help us with the angler fish.”

Carmilla scowls. “If those wannabe thespian losers have done anything to her I swear…”

“You’re so pretty, like really pretty. Like supernaturally pretty. Is that a vampire thing?” Laura asks as her eyes go slightly crossed looking at Carmilla. Carmilla’s eye twitches as LaF and Perry become very interested in looking at the walls.

Perry steps forward, breaking the tension in the room, and tells the other two that they should go and question the drama club while she keeps Laura company. Carmilla’s grip on Laura’s hand tightens for a moment but then she nods, her jaw setting firmly. She leans forward and kisses Laura on the forehead, which makes Laura giggle delightedly, and then leaves with LaF following in her wake.

“Where’s Carm going?”

“She’s just going to, uh, see some people.” Perry isn’t sure how much Laura can actually process in her state so keeping it as simple as possible seems like the way to go.

“I like seeing people, can I see people?”

“Not right now sweetie.” Perry pauses and then she adds, “We’re playing a fun game, would you like to play a game?”

“Games are the best, I love games! Like the game that Carm and I play where I use my mouth-”

“Oh, okay, okay!” Perry quickly interjects, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “So this game we’re going to play is one where we see who can stay quiet and still for the longest!” Perry discovered the beauty of this game when she had to take care of her three cousins for a full weekend on her own. She hopes that it will apply to a serotonin-hopped up Laura too.

Laura immediately mimes zipping up her mouth and throwing away the key, clapping her hands onto her knees and sitting up as straight as she can.

The peace lasts for a full minute before Laura starts twitching. At first it’s just small shuffles and eventually they get more prominent until Laura is practically dancing on the spot.

“Hey Per, do you think Carmilla loves me?” Perry’s annoyance fades at the sad questioning look on Laura’s face. “Because like I said it before, and I don’t think people should say it back unless they mean it but she didn’t say it back so she probably doesn’t, and that’s okay you know she doesn’t have to love me it would just be nice…”

“Oh sweetie.” Perry pushes Laura’s hair behind her ear and starts to stroke her head soothingly. “I’m sure she does, she just didn’t want to say it in front of everyone, or she hasn’t found the right words yet.”

“Did I screw up the timing?” Laura looks up at Perry dejectedly and Perry’s heart hurts very suddenly and deeply for the tiny blonde.

“No, no, honey. It’s never a bad time to tell someone you love them.” Perry’s chest pangs and she swallows the lump in her throat. “I think Carmilla is very happy that you said it, she just doesn’t know how to show it properly.”

Laura brightens and she launches forward, hugging Perry tightly. “Thanks Per, you’re the best.”

After a very dramatic encounter with the drama club in which Carmilla is pelted with garlic and LaFontaine has a Shakespeare-off with the drama club head, they return with an oddly glowing antidote. They convince Laura to drink it by telling her it will give her special powers and she waves them off laughing, telling them she’s not silly but she will drink it anyway. Once she’s swallowed the whole thing she gives them all a sunny smile before keeling backwards and Carmilla catches her, softening her fall back onto the cot.

“I’m going to take her back to bed,” Carmilla mutters, picking Laura up easily and carrying her off, leaving Perry and LaF alone in the medical office.

“I didn’t know you knew Shakespeare.” A few months ago Perry would say there wasn’t anything she didn’t know about LaFontaine but since their… _interest_ in the library and certain residents it feels like LaF is becoming more of a mystery to her.

LaFontaine examines the colourful fact sheet poster plastered to the wall that details what you should do if bitten by a suspected werewolf. “I learned some. Recently.”

“Oh,” Perry’s voice betrays her – as it always does – and she goes to leave the room quickly.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no; it is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth’s unknown although his height be taken. Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle’s compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

LaFontaine is quoting Sonnet 116 from Shakespeare and it makes Perry’s stomach drop suddenly. Its Perry’s favourite piece of literature, she used to have a printed copy taped to the inside of her school locker and her book of sonnets would fall open to that page automatically, but she didn’t think LaFontaine knew. One time LaF had flicked through the book and shrugged, putting it aside so casually that it made Perry flinch.

“I…” Words fail Perry. LaF’s face, neck and ears have all turned bright red as their interest in the werewolf poster is renewed. It occurs to Perry that maybe she was wrong as to why LaFontaine was spending all their time in the library.

Perry still has no words but she smiles at LaFontaine and they return it, beaming back at her with pink-tinged ears.

\---

Laura stirs as Carmilla puts her down on her bed. She blinks awake slowly and then groans, holding her head.

“Are you okay, cupcake?”

“I’ve been better.” Laura thinks about it and then adds, “But then, I’ve also been worse, so. Wait… Oh God, what did I say?”

“That you love me?”

“I think I almost told Perry about-“ Laura processes what Carmilla just said and she freezes. “Oh my God. OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod. I did. I said that to you. I said…”

“You love me.”

Laura’s eyes are comically wide and Carmilla can see the panic spinning out the gears in her head so she interrupts her train of thought before it derails too much.

“Laura, I have been alive for centuries. I have seen everything in this world change, but I have also seen how everything stays the same. Love, kindness, empathy, these are the traits that humans carry with themselves over their lives and it’s why the lot of you didn’t perish long ago. I have long known that I would not be privy to these from another person; Ell confirmed this for me when she could not look past the monster in me. But you did. You, Laura Hollis, have looked upon my darkest depths and yet you still offer me your heart with outstretched hands. I do not know what use you have for my love, but you have it. You have all of it.”

There’s a long pause as Laura blinks at the vampire, who matches her gaze evenly. “If you-”

Laura cuts her off with a kiss before Carmilla can say anything silly like ‘if you want it’ because God, God, _God_ does she want it. Laura can feel Carmilla smile into the kiss and it makes her smile back, moving forward so that their bodies are flush against each other because even the smallest of distances between them is too much right now.

“I love you,” Laura says between kisses. Carmilla makes a happy noise that sounds oddly similar to a purr, kissing her back with fervor.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
